


Interim

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock waits in between.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	Interim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There was a time when Spock told Jim that they could never work because he never would be satisfied—he truly thought that there was no way a human could ever satiate him. Jim is strong, passionate, and foolhardy, but even he has his limits, and his stamina is nowhere near Spock’s. Spock was correct that Jim wouldn’t be able to go for multiple rounds in a row, but he was wrong that each round in itself wouldn’t be enough to ground him. When they’re finished, when they’ve both made a mess across the sheets and each other’s bodies, Spock’s entire being thrums with _pleasure_. He still yearns, still wants to drive deep inside his t’hy’la’s body or ride Jim instead, but he doesn’t feel unsatisfied. He’s pleased with what they had. He just wants _more_.

He kisses Jim, nuzzles into Jim’s face, and writhes against Jim’s perfect body. Jim is burning up, flushed and hot, his skin clammy with beaded sweat. Spock is sick enough to lick it off. He mouths at Jim’s shoulder and tries to capture Jim’s lips, but eventually, Jim turns his head away, because he needs to breathe and Spock’s tongue is too fierce. Spock can’t seem to help himself. _He loves Jim so much_. He holds Jim tight against him until Jim groans, “Spock, _please_. Just... give me a minute.”

So, shaking, Spock does. He disengages, slowly shifting back, until their skin’s no longer glued together. Jim smiles peacefully and rasps, “Thanks.” His throat sounds raw, hoarse from screaming. But he licks his lips and promises, “I’ll go again. I just...”

“You need a moment,” Spock fills in. “I understand.”

He kisses Jim’s forehead, and Jim smiles so beautifully. Spock _adores_ him. In moments like this, in the privacy of Jim’s quarters and the sanctity of their bond, logic falls away. They’re bonded as deeply as any Vulcan couple, far more than any humans. But in the wake of searing _sex_, Spock tries to regain himself, to think clear enough to face other things. He needs to distract himself so he isn’t so desperate for his lover’s exhausted form. 

With a swell of summoned will power, Spock pushes out of bed. He traipses through Jim’s quarters, still naked, still hard, smelling thickly of what they’ve done. The computer will filter it out and provide clean air for the morning. Jim’s quarters will remain safely locked, and they’ll be notified in advance if they need to leave. Spock strolls about the familiar environment, eyeing décor he’s seen a hundred times. He eyes the computer console, the plant gifted from Lieutenant Sulu, and the lines of books. These are the most _Jim_ of all things in the room. Spock strolls over to them, reaching out to feel their thick binding. 

He muses aloud, “A most curious collection.”

“Fill me in,” Jim mutters, not even trying to look. 

Spock selects one of the thicker volumes. He pulls it from the shelf, and the others fall into its place—he rights them and presses the bookend closer. He carries his choice back around the corner, explaining. “Your fondness for paper copies of literature. It is most... unusual.”

Jim chuckles. He watches Spock through half-lidded eyes, pupils thickly dilated. He asks, “Can’t I just like the way something feels?”

Spock takes his seat on the mattress. The blankets are all pushed back from frantic limbs, too stifling for Jim’s overheated flesh. Spock murmurs, “An entirely sentimental move, then.”

“Mhm,” Jim hums, before sighing, “Like my feelings for you.”

Spock lifts a brow, though Jim isn’t looking. “They do not correlate.”

Jim laughs again. Then he rolls back and reaches up, fingers sliding across Spock’s cheek. Spock shudders at the touch. He lets Jim gently tug him down by the hair, and they share a tender kiss. Jim mumbles across his lips, “Maybe you should read it while you wait.”

Spock seriously considers it. But then his eyes trail down Jim’s body, and he sees that Jim’s begun to grow hard again. Spock straightens to set the book down on the bedside table. 

He trails kisses down Jim’s body instead, until he has Jim in his mouth, and his captain’s gorgeous gasps once again fill the room.


End file.
